


Doctor Dun

by yourpotato



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Tyler is the new nurse. Josh is the leading surgeon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: i know next to nothing about medicine and hospitals, so sorry for any possible mistakes.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

It was Monday, which meant a new week, and a new job. Tyler was excited. Working as a nurse had its ups and downs, but he truly loved it. Taking care of people in need, from young children to the elderly. It was a giving line of work. The hospital he’d been moved to was closer to his apartment building, and he was delighted that the 20 minute subway ride had shortened to a nice six minutes.

Manhattan Medical Center. The enormous building was built of red bricks, with large windows that held the reflection of the beautiful blue skies. Walking through the doors of the hospital, he felt his stomach flutter with excitement and nervousness. He was looking forward to meeting his new co-workers and getting his new uniform. He entered the lobby, and the area was bright and open, perfect for people waiting for their appointments. Chairs and couches in a dark brown color complimented the modern interior. He already liked it here. He turned his head towards the big reception desk to the right, and walked over.

“Excuse me?” he smiled at the petite woman standing there. She had her beach blond hair tied back in a ponytail, and her blue eyes were shone under the bright lights. _Jenna_ her nametag read.

“Hello,” she greeted, revealing a beautiful smile. “How can I help you?”

“I’m the new nurse,” he told her. “I was told to sign in at the reception?”

“Oh! Welcome,” she held her hand out over the desk, “I’m Jenna.”

He shook her hand gently and introduced himself. “Tyler. Nice to meet you.”

  
“They told me you were coming,” she started going through some papers, eyes skimming over the pages. “Let’s see… you’re supposed to meet with doctor Dun today,” she told, handing him a paper slip. “He’s on floor seven right now, so just follow the signs to the Intensive Care unit, then you’ll pass by his office. Just knock, then he’ll tell you where to go.”

“Thank you, Jenna,” he sent her a grateful smile before turning around and heading for the elevator. He sighed softly as he looked around the large building. His navigation skills weren’t the best, so he hoped he wouldn’t get lost. As he pressed the button for floor seven and the lift started moving, he looked down at the paper he’d received, taking in the information.

_Doctor Dun. Floor seven – room 721._

Okay, he’d just pay attention to the room numbers, and he’d get there just fine.

He didn’t. After walking up and down a million different hallways for almost ten minutes, he finally spotted a doctor. A man dressed in scrubs and with a surgical mask hanging on his chin. “S’cuse me?” Tyler spoke up quietly, interrupting his pacing.

The doctor jumped slightly at the sudden voice, and turned to face him. “Yes?”

“Uh, I need to find-,” he held up the paper slip. “Doctor Dun, do you know where he is? I can’t find his office.”

“Ah, Josh?” he mumbled, mostly to himself and ran a hand over his face. He looked stressed. “He- He’s busy right now, he’s performing surgery,” he explained looked at Tyler, who raised his brows in response. “Car crash.”

“Right,” Tyler frowned. His stomach turned as he thought about the poor person and their family.

“Yeah,” He breathed and glanced towards a door to his right. “Why did you- Why do you need to see him?”

“It’s my first day working here,” Tyler told him, biting down on his lip.

“Oh,” the man smiled ever so slightly at him then. “I’m Mark Eshleman. Surgeon.”

“Tyler Joseph,” the brunette greeted. “I’m a nurse.”

“Nice to meet you-”

”Eshleman, you’re needed,” a voice called out, and Mark’s head snapped towards the source. He flashed Tyler an apologetic look before jogging towards a big blue door, pulling his surgical mask up on the way.

Tyler sighed softly and settled in a chair by the wall, deciding to wait in the hallway.

\--

“Fuckin’ incredible, Josh,” a mix of voices broke the silence of the hall, and a group of surgeons exited the door Mark had entered earlier.

The shortest of the four nodded his thanks, modest smile playing on his lips. He reached up and pulled off his surgery cap, letting brown curls fall over his forehead. Talk about doctor Dreamy.

Mark, who was stood next to him, said something to the man before pointing at Tyler. He frowned a little, anxious about being spoken about without knowing what they were saying. The surgeon turned his head and met Tyler’s gaze, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. He had to look away after a moment, feeling uncomfortable holding eye contact for too long.

“See you at lunch,” Mark’s voice sounded, and then he disappeared down the hall.

The doctor moved over the floor, towards Tyler who hastily stood up. “Hello, my name is Tyler Joseph,” he greeted politely, smiling nervously at the man. They shook hands briefly. “You must be doctor Dun.”

“I am,” he spoke up, his soft voice contrasted his handsome-guy looks, taking Tyler by surprise. “Sorry I kept you waiting,” he apologized, a kind smile on his face.

“It’s fine, man,” Tyler assured as the doctor started walking down the hall, nodding his head, gesturing for the nurse to follow. He was lead to a hall he had walked down multiple times earlier, and through a door he had completely missed as he was searching.

“Have a seat,” Dun requested before settling in the seat behind the desk. He brushed his fringe out of the way, tongue peaking out to wet his lips, and Tyler would be lying if he said he didn’t let his eyes linger. As the man started shuffling through some papers, he forced his gaze away and looked around the room. He might’ve subconsciously been looking for any pictures of a possible girlfriend or wife, but he saw none. On the desk was a framed photo of doctor Dun, Mark and two other doctors, all dressed in their uniforms with big smiles on their faces. Another frame held a picture of a golden retriever, which made Tyler smile fondly.

“His name’s Baymax,” doctor Dun spoke up, and him almost jump in his seat at the sudden comment. The man chuckled, his eyes squinting slightly. “There’s no need to be nervous. I don’t bite.”

Tyler swallowed and only offered a nod in response.

“So, you’re the new nurse,” The man stated, before handing over some papers. “You can read through these later when you have the time.” He pulled out a pen. “Do you have experience working as a surgical nurse?

“Yes.”

The man bit his lip, and continued asking questions, writing down the answers he received.

“That’s all I need to know. Thank you, Tyler,” the elder smiled and closed the notepad. “It looks like you and I will be working together a lot. I look forward to it.”

Tyler’s cheeks heated up a little. “Yeah, me too.”

\--

“What’s doctor Dun like?” Tyler asked Mark the next day as the two were headed towards the surgery room. It was his second day, and he was already being called in to assist the surgeons in the operating room.

“He’s very strict when he’s working, but outside the operating room he’s the nicest guy I know,” the man told, glancing over at him as they walked. “Best doctor in the state. Perfect record.”

“Really?”

Mark nodded and held the door open for him. “Don’t be nervous, dude. Just follow his orders and it’ll be fine.”

The surgery was nerve-wracking, but also extremely fascinating. Doctor Dun worked fast, and in a way Tyler had never experienced before. His hands moved with expertise, knowing exactly what to do and there was never a trace of hesitance as he worked.

Standing there with a needle in hand, Tyler observed the working surgeon. A loud beep rang through the room, and the lights in the room started flickering.

“No fucking way,” Doctor Urie breathed and glanced over his shoulder towards the shining exit light.

“I need absolute silence,” Doctor Dun mumbled from under his mask. “Scalpel,” he ordered, holding out his gloved hand towards Tyler. He passed him the requested equipment quickly, heart beating fast as the lights flickered again.

Worried eyes were trained on the head surgeon.

The lights went out.

“Power outage,” a loud voice called over the intercom, and Tyler turned to look at the person who spoke up. It was the supervisor who was sat in the viewing room. He wore a solemn expression. “Stop the surgery.”

“We keep going,” a firm voice declared, and all heads turned towards Doctor Dun, whose eyes were trained on the body in front of him.

“Are you insane?” Mark stepped closer to the man. “You can’t see anything.”

“I’ve done this surgery a million times before,” Doctor Dun stated, before grabbing the forceps Tyler was holding in his hand. “Tyler, go get the flashlight on the desk over there.”

Tyler squinted his eyes in the dark, spotting a silver flashlight. He jogged over, grabbing it and quickly returning. He clicked it on. It only produced a dull light.

“Now hold it over here,” the doctor requested, pointing to the area he was working on. The nurse obliged. “Steady hands.”

The man kept going, despite the protests from the other doctors, and Tyler could only watch him work with wide eyes as he tried his mightiest not to let his grip shake.

The consistent beeps from the heart monitor and the doctor’s quiet orders were the only sounds in the room. The nurse handed him what he needed, holding his breath as he did so. His actions still seemed so sure, as if he could see everything clearly. After a five too long minutes, the lights came back on. Doctor Dun stepped back then, exhaling slowly.

“Mark, stitch him up,” he ordered, eyeing the blue-eyed man, who nodded and quickly got to work. All gazes were on the leader of the operation, who turned on his heel and headed towards the changing rooms.

\--

“Doctor Dun?” Tyler called after him in the hallway. They had both changed their clothes, and were headed for a well-deserved lunch break. The man stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“Tyler,” he smiled and let the younger catch up to him. “Good work in there.”

“Oh. Thanks,” Tyler breathed and felt himself relax. “You too, man. I’ve never seen anything like what you did in there.”

“Just doing my job.”

“But how?” he found himself asking.

Doctor Dun raised an eyebrow. “Wanna grab lunch with me? It’s taco Tuesday.” he smiled, swiftly changing the subject. They entered the cafeteria.

Tyler wasn’t given an opportunity to reply as the man walked over to a small counter and grabbed two trays, handing one to the younger. They stood next to each other in line, quietly looking around the area. They assembled their tacos, and Tyler then followed the doctor to an empty table in the far off corner.

“How long have you worked here?” Tyler asked as they sat down, studying the man. He noticed a small tattoo behind his ear, which made him wonder what else he was hiding under his long sleeved jumper.  
“Oh, man… Ten, eleven years?” he shrugged, taking a sip of his water.

“Eleven years?” the brunette asked in shock. “Excuse me for asking but… how old are you?”

“Thirty three.”

“Wow, that’s- How did you graduate so fast?”

“Lots of hard work, man.”

“So it’s true then?” Tyler tilted his head. “You’re the best surgeon in the state?”

Doctor Dun looked down at his food bashfully, but with a small smirk playing on his lips. “Who told you that?”

“Josh!” All of a sudden an angry Brendon was stood in front of their table, glaring at the curly-haired man. “What the hell was that?”

The surgeon looked up from his plate, taking a bite and chewing slowly. “What?” he asked, mouth full.

Brendon reached out and slapped the back of his head. “We don’t go around doing surgeries in the dark to show off here! You could’ve messed up big-time.”

“But I didn’t,” Josh replied, turning his attention back to his food.

\--

“Do you need help with that?”

“Dude!” Tyler gasped, almost dropping the trays he was carrying, startled at Doctor Dun’s kind voice breaking the eerie silence in the hallway. “You scared the heck outta me.”

“Sorry,” he chuckled, and it sounded like music to the nurse’s ears. “Let me get that,” the man then took one of the trays out of his hands.

“Thanks,” Tyler breathed and gave the doctor a once-over. His curls draped gorgeously across his forehead as always, and his chocolate eyes were warm and relaxed. “Aren’t you busy doing doctor things?”

Another melodious chuckle. “I figured I could take a few minutes to help a friend in need.”

“How noble of you,” The taller playfully rolled his eyes.

They found the correct room, and doctor Dun helped him put the food down on a trolley. “This is Mei,” Tyler told the man, looking at the small girl in the hospital bed. She had a shaved head, and looked sickly pale. “Mei, this is doctor Dun.”

“Hello, doctor Dun,” she smiled at him, eyes wide with admiration.

Josh settled in a chair and watched Tyler talk to the little girl as he helped her get her food down. The way he spoke so gently, and smiled so fondly made the surgeon’s heart flutter. As the young child announced she was sleepy, the nurse started quietly singing lullaby, and Josh was transfixed.

“Sleep tight,” Tyler murmured as the girl dozed off. He quietly stood from his stool, and picked up the half empty tray. He could feel a pair of eyes on him, and he glanced over at the doctor, who was watching him. “What?” Tyler whispered, smiling.

“You’re a great nurse,” the man whispered back, glancing at the sick little one.

The brunette blushed as he started moving towards the door with the trolley. “I love my job,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Now come on. Let’s go.”

\--

“Come in,” a tired voice sounded from inside the office, and Tyler slid the door open. He chuckled as he saw doctor Dun resting his head on his desk, his hair a mess.

“Long night?” The younger hummed and glanced at the clock.

_03:42am._

Nightshifts were extremely tiring, but he didn’t mind as he got to work alongside Josh.

“I’m exhausted,” the man complained, lifting his head off the table to look at his visitor. He ran a hand through his curls. “My shift ends at six.”

“Same here,” Tyler sighed and took a seat in the chair opposite him. “It’s quiet tonight.”

“Yeah,” doctor Dun agreed. “I get restless. I need something to do.”

“Don’t you have paperwork to do?”

“But that’s no fun, man,” the surgeon whined. “Entertain me.”

“Entertain you?”

“Yes, please.”

Tyler bit his lip. He could think of loads of things he’d be willing to do for the doctor, and more than a few of them made him blush. He swore the elder’s eyes raked over his body.

The office door swung open to reveal a young man with wide eyes standing outside. “Josh, you’re needed in room 736. CPR. Right now,” the doctor panted.

“I’ll be right there,” he nodded as he stood up and smoothed over his button-up. He met Tyler’s eyes. “Assist me?”

“Of course.”

\--

“You’re the best assistant I’ve ever had,” The doctor spoke up as they walked off towards the dressing rooms after yet another successful surgery. It was his fourth week, and he was extremely grateful that he hadn’t witnessed any death yet. It was part of the job, but it made him feel uneasy when it happened.

“It’s not that hard to pick up equipment and occasionally keep pressure on wounds,” Tyler joked, pulling off his blue rubber gloves.

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short, man,” the elder said, smirk playing on his lips. “I’d be lost without my nurse.”

Tyler faced away, willing the blush growing on his cheeks to vanish. “Well, thanks doc.”

“You know you can call me, Josh, right?”

“Okay… Josh,” the brunette drawled, earning a bump in the shoulder. They quickly changed out of the surgical uniforms and headed to the cafeteria together. Eating lunch with each other had become a daily routine, seeing as their schedules lined up perfectly. Tyler spent most of his time on floor seven, either helping Josh, or helping the patients – bringing them their meals or helping them get around.

“Oh, sweet God, I love wok,” Josh almost moaned as he saw the food for the day, and hurried over with his tray. Tyler chuckled at the elder’s excitement, following along.

Tyler caught himself staring as Josh devoured his meal, eyes almost rolling back in his head as he ate. He was just too cute.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked after a while, wiping blindly at his chin.

“N-No,” Tyler blushed and moved his gaze away.

The doctor’s lips curled into a smirk then, eyes shimmering with mischief. “Oh, I see,” he hummed and pushed his empty plate away.

“What?” the younger asked, crossing his arms, pretending to be unfazed. Josh looked at him, bright eyes piercing through his. His eyebrow quirked slightly. He had gone from cute to sexy in the matter of seconds, and Tyler couldn’t grasp how he did it.

“Have dinner with me tonight,” he requested, leaning forward a little.

Tyler studied him with wide eyes. “Sorry?”

“Come to my place, and I’ll make something nice. I’m magic in the kitchen,” he offered, smile softening. “Then we can watch Big Hero 6, cause I’m outraged that you haven’t seen it.”

Tyler chuckled and wet his lips. “Alright,” he agreed with a nod. “I’m in.”

\--

“Come on in,” Josh grinned as he opened the door, a laugh falling from his lips. The apartment was small, but just enough for one person, really. There was numerous movie posters framed on the walls, and it was homely decorated.

“Nice place,” Tyler complimented as he shrugged off his windbreaker. The elder reached out and grabbed the piece of clothing and hung it on a peg for him. Before he could say anything else, he was greeted by a large dog jumping on him. “Oh! Hey, buddy,” he laughed and ran his hands through his soft fur.

“Baymax, down,” Josh chuckled at the dog, who immediately obeyed, sitting himself down in front of the guest.

“Hi, Baymax,” Tyler cooed and crouched down to pet the dog. His tail was wagging and he looked like he was smiling at him. How adorable. “Nice to meet you.”

As the two men moved to the kitchen, the dog was satisfied with the loving he’d gotten, and went to rest in the living room. The lights in the kitchen were dimmed, and there were a couple of candles on the table. Soft jazz music was playing through the speakers on the counter. It came off romantic, but Tyler didn’t dare assume anything.

“You like pizza, right? The doctor questioned as he squatted down to look into the over.

“Pizza?” Tyler barked out a laugh. “Thought you said you were magic in the kitchen.”

“I was just sayin’ that to impress you,” Josh glanced over his shoulder with a playful smirk.

They ate, chatting quietly about everything and nothing. During the meal, Tyler felt the elder’s leg brush against his, moving up his calf slowly. He hid behind his RedBull can for a moment, willing his blush to fade away, but it didn’t. The doctor seemed unfazed, whereas Tyler’s heart was beating rapidly.

“Should we have dessert in the living room?” Josh’s leg retracted from his, and the man stood from his seat. He smoothed over his black jumper that stretched across his chest wonderfully. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bowls, one containing strawberries and the other filled with vanilla sauce. Tyler nodded in response, and the two made their way to the couch.

Josh placed the bowls and forks on the table before shoving the dog off the furniture, earning a whine in protest. He chuckled and petted Baymax’ back. “Go to bed, buddy,” he ordered, and the dog hesitantly padded down the hall. The doctor settled on the sofa, patting the space next to him. The younger seated himself by the man’s side, sitting close enough for their thighs to touch.

“This is my favorite movie,” Josh reminded as the film started playing. He impaled a strawberry with his fork and dipped it in the white sauce. “So if you don’t like it, this isn’t gonna work,” he joked, holding out the fork to Tyler.

Tyler’s mind zoned out, starting to wonder what that might mean, which made the elder poke his nose with the fork.

“Hey,” he mused, and let out a joyous giggle as the sauce left a white mark on the tip of Tyler’s nose. Before the brunette could wipe it off himself, Josh reached over and dried it off with his thumb, before licking it clean. He paused for a moment, handing the fork over to the man. “Sorry, that was-”

“I don’t mind.”

\--

“So, what d’you think?” Josh turned his head and looked at his guest, who had tears running down his cheeks. The elder let out a soft ‘aw’ and slid a hand around his shoulders. “Don’t cry.”

“I see why you love it so much,” he breathed, reaching up to wipe his tears off. His cheeks heated up yet again as the doctor held around him.

“So you liked it?” He questioned, grin on his face.

“Yeah,” Tyler nodded in confirmation, smiling back. The man before him was truly gorgeous. His brown eyes were sparkling in the dim lighting – lips red from the strawberries, looking soft and inviting. He didn’t dare though, letting the fear of rejection get the best of him. He’d let Josh make the first move if he wanted to.

The man had placed his hand on Tyler’s thigh as they spoke; and it seemed to have been a subconscious action. The gentle touch of his thumb rubbing across his leg made him feel hot and bothered – luckily Josh didn’t notice.

“I love that movie,” Tyler told him after a while, as the conversation drifted to other subjects. He pointed to a poster hanging by the TV. “Nightcrawler. Jake Gyllenhaal is really incredible-”

The younger cut himself off when he felt a pair of warm lips on his jaw. He gasped softly, hand reaching down to rest on top of Josh’s on his thigh. The lips moved over his cheek and towards his ear.

“You’re really incredible,” the man’s voice breathed. The action sent shivers down Tyler’s spine. The soft lips attached themselves to the skin of his neck, sucking tenderly.

“Josh,” Tyler sighed and tilted his head back, letting his eyes slip shut.

A gentle pair of fingers came to Tyler’s chin, and tilted his head towards the man opposite him. Their lips met, and a hand travelled up to cradle the younger’s face lovingly. Time stopped as the two moved closer to one another, if even possible. It was soft, and kinda sloppy, and just perfect. Their tongues brushed together, and the brunette found himself being pushed back on the couch. He slid his hand around Josh’s waist, pulling his body closer to his. The doctor tasted of sweet strawberries and sugary drinks, and his touch felt amazing.

Josh let out a low moan as Tyler rocked his hips up against his. Feeling brave, the nurse reached towards the hem of Josh’s jumper. The action caused Josh to part their lips for a moment, looking down at him with dark eyes.

His voice came out breathy; “Do you want to-”

“Yes.”

\--

The next morning, Tyler was woken from his slumber as a big ball of fur jumped into his lap. He opened his eyes, squinting against the sunlight shining through the window as he sat up. “Morning, Baymax,” he cooed at the dog who greeted him by his cheek. He looked around the apartment, but it was dead silent. He eyed the pet. “Where’s Josh, hm?”

Did he have an early shift today? He stood from the couch, and pulled the blanket closer around his body. His cheeks colored slightly as he remembered the night before. It had been awesome. He had imagined about the doctor before, but the real experience went above and beyond his expectations.

The floor was cold under his bare feet as he patted over it, towards his discarded pants. He fished his phone out of his pocket.

 _10:27_ – No new messages.

He sighed softly as he settled back on the couch. Baymax sat himself in front of him.

“Is he at work?” he asked the dog, feeling like he could understand him. He let out a whine, pawing at the lounge table. Tyler’s brows furrowed as he leant forward to see what the dog wanted. Next to a vase of flowers lay a small note.

_Sorry to abandon you, early shift today._

_Thanks for last night :) – Josh_

\--

“Morning, Tyler,” Mark’s cheery voice greeted him as he exited the elevator. He looked up from his notepad and flashed the man a smile.

“Morning,” he hummed with a nod as he passed. He was supposed to meet Mei and her parents to go to get an MRI scan, and he was running a bit late. He jogged down the hall, eyes skimming over his papers. A strong figure colliding with him caught him by surprise.

“Whoa there,” Josh’s spoke up, amusement clear in his voice. Their gazes met. “In a hurry?”

“S-Sorry, yeah,” Tyler breathed and chuckled, a little embarrassed. He took in his effortlessly perfect hair and the soft stubble growing on his jaw. “I gotta go, I’m- I’m late.”

“Yeah, of course. Sorry,” the doctor stepped aside, letting Tyler pass.

\--

_From: Dr Josh Dun  
Meet my in my office please?_

Tyler bit his lip as he read the message, standing from his chair in the break room. He grabbed his lunch box and headed for room 721. He knocked gently on the white door, and let his eyes drift over the imprinted name as he waited. “Come in.”

“You wanted to see me?” Tyler said softly as he closed the door behind him.

“Hey,” he smiled and gestured to the chair opposite him. The nurse sat down. “Baymax didn’t give you any trouble this morning, did he?”

“N-No,” Tyler was a bit taken aback at the sudden jump into the subject. “He was cool.”

“Good,” the elder chuckled and reached into his bag and pulled out a food container. Silence took over the office, only the ticking of the clock echoing through the room. The two ate their lunch quietly, neither sure what to say.

“Tyler I…” Josh spoke up after he was done eating. He closed his box and pushed it away from him. “Last night…”

“It’s okay if you want it to be a one time thing,” the brunette blurted, swallowing dryly. It wouldn’t be fine, but he’d get over it.

“I don’t want that,” the doctor frowned. “Do you?”

Tyler shook his head.

“Last night was… it was lovely,” Josh chuckled as he thought back on it.

The nurse ducked his head shyly, a deep blush creeping his neck.

“I really like you, Tyler.”

“I like you too.”

\--

The following Friday, Josh had invited him to take a walk by the Hudson River with him. It was close to Tyler’s home, so he walked there, observing the setting sun as he went. The crisp April air was warm, but he still had to wear a jacket. After getting two coffees, he stood by a big tree, waiting for the elder to arrive. A yellow cab soon stopped nearby, and out stepped Josh. Dressed in a simple black jacket, with a blue beanie on his head, he looked astonishingly beautiful in the dim sunlight.

“Hey,” Tyler greeted as the man came closer, holding out a coffee in offering.

“Thanks,” Josh responded as he took the drink, wrapping his hands around the cup to soak up the warmth. “Did you wait long?”

“No, I just got here,” he assured the doctor as they both fell into step, slowly making their way along the sidewalk. The sun had disappeared beyond the horizon, and the sky was gradually fading to a dark blue. Josh’s hand slid around his waist and pulled them close as they walked, which made Tyler bite his lip nervously. “What if someone sees us?”

“Everyone’s too busy with their own lives, Tyler,” he breathed, looking up at the dark sky. “Don’t worry.”

The younger let his body relax and leant into the hold. They walked to the middle of the bridge before stopping, turning to look at the city. The bright lights of the buildings reflected in the water. “New York is so pretty,” Tyler sighed as he took in the view.

“Is this my cue to say that you’re prettier?” Josh grinned. He looked at the man beside him, who rolled his eyes at the comment and hid his blushing face behind his coffee cup. “I thought so the first time I saw you, y’know? That you were really handsome.”

“Shut up,” Tyler mumbled, face burning hot with embarrassment.

Josh let out a laugh. “But you look so cute when you blush.”

“You’re so weird,” the nurse accused.

“Am not.”

“You named your dog after a robotic Disney nurse,” Tyler pointed out with an evil grin on his face. Josh only stared at him. “You got turned on when I talked about Jake Gyllenhaal.”

“I-I-I did… not!” the man protested with a shocked laugh, too flabbergasted to speak properly. He gave Tyler’s shoulder a slap.

“Admit it, you were. You loooove Jake Gyllenhaal.”

“Okay, I have a tiny crush on Jake Gyllenhaal,” Josh held his hands up in surrender, flustered smile dancing on his lips. “That’s not weird, dude. He’s a very beautiful man.”

Tyler only snickered in response, taking a sip of his coffee.

The doctor fell silent, eyes shining with fondness as he watched the younger. He pulled him close again, and the two enjoyed the view in silence. The stars started peaking through after a while, lighting up the night sky. The low rumbling of traffic buzzed in their ears.

“This is extremely cheesy,” Tyler spoke up.

Josh nodded in agreement. “Straight out of an romantic novel. Dripping with cheese.”

Their gazes met, and the elder reached out, grabbing Tyler’s chin gently between his cold fingers. He tilted his head upwards slightly before leaning in for a kiss. The nurse’s lips tasted of sweet coffee. The doctor inhaled his cologne, feeling his stomach flutter at the familiar scent. Tyler placed a hand on his waist, grabbing onto the fabric of his jacket, pulling him closer.

“How come I didn’t meet you sooner?” Josh questioned as he broke the kiss.

“Already in love with me?” the brunette joked, cheeky smile on his face.

“Perhaps,” He smirked before pressing their lips together again. He could definitely see himself falling for Tyler.

\--

Work was a whole different kind of fun now. The two would sneak secretive glances at one another in the hallways, or sometimes spend some time together in Josh’s office, which was excitingly risky. A doctor named Patrick was the only one who seemed to notice a change, but he was too polite to ask about it. Other than that, Josh’s friends like Brendon and Mark were oblivious to the affair happening right in front of their eyes. It was an entertaining game.

Tyler was looking over his notepad when pair of hands wrapped around his waist, and a pair of lips planted themselves on his neck, placing a soft kiss there. “Hey,” Josh’s playful voice spoke into his ear as his hands felt up on his boyfriend’s sides. “Talk about Jake Gyllenhaal for me.”

“Jesus,” the younger shrugged him off with a joyous laugh. “Nerd.”

“Your nerd,” Josh corrected, pointing his index finger to his temple.

“My nerd.”

\--

“That’s so cool,” Tyler complimented as Brendon showed him his new tattoo during lunch break. It was only the two of them this time.

“Thanks, man. You got any?”

“No, but I’ve been thinking about getting one.”

“Go for it, dude,” Brendon encouraged. “What were you thinkin’ of?”

“Well, I could never get a full sleeve like Josh or anything, but maybe a little one with a lot of meaning-”

“Wait, wait, wait. How do you know Josh has a sleeve? He never shows his arms at work.”

“I… He-”

Realization dawned on Brendon’s face. “HOLY SHIT!” He exclaimed and stood from his chair in excitement. “YOU’RE FUCKIN’ HIM!”

\--

“Oh, god,” Tyler moaned breathily as Josh thrust into him. A pair of soft lips pressed against his, a tongue invading soon after. The bedframe was bumping against the wall in a steady rhythm. “Josh…” he whined as the man pulled back slightly to look at him.

“You feel so good,” the man panted, eyes blown wide with lust. The younger couldn’t form a coherent sentence as he let his eyes slip shut, his head falling back on the pillow, groans echoing through the room.

The sound of the door sliding open and paws making their way across the floor went right over their heads. A warm wetness met the side of Josh’s neck.

The man’s hips came to a stop as he turned to look, only to be greeted by Baymax’ smiling face. The dog was attempting to get onto the bed, whining when he realized there was no space for him.

“No, bad dog,” Josh tried scolding, reaching out to push him down. “Go. Leave. Daddy’s busy.”

Tyler was staring at the animal with wide eyes, before he burst out laughing. “What the hell is happening? Didn’t you close the door?” he reached up to cover his face, cheeks burning hot with embarrassment. The elder was still swatting at the dog, trying to get him to leave, but Baymax didn’t budge.

“I did!” Josh defended, before he started laughing as well, taking in his dog’s confused face and his boyfriend’s hysterical giggles. “Oh, my god,” He turned to look at him, and removed the hands from his face so he could see the man. “I love you,” he admitted with a grin, heart soaring with happiness.

The nurse cupped his face and kissed him, laughing against his lips. “I love you too.”

\--

“Mom, this is Josh,” Tyler introduced his lover to his mother, smiling proudly. His mother was his best friend and the only parent he had left. She was extremely excited to meet the boyfriend she’d heard so much about. She was his support system in his homophobic family.

“So nice to meet you, Mrs. Joseph,” Josh greeted politely, placing a light kiss on the woman’s hand. She blushed.

“He’s quite the looker,” she smiled widely at her son after studying the handsome man in front of her. “I’ve heard so much about you, Josh.”

“All good things, I hope,” the doctor chuckled and eyed his boyfriend, who pouted and grabbed his hand.

“Of course,” Mrs. Joseph confirmed and led the men into the kitchen, where she had prepared a wonderful meal.

\--

“She loves you,” Tyler chuckled as the two left his mother’s house. They walked towards Josh’s parked car slowly.

“I sure hope so,” Josh grinned and grabbed a hold of his boyfriend’s hand. “She’s great, Tyler. I see where you get it from.”

“Stop with the cheesy lines,” the younger shoved his shoulder.

“I love you.”

“I love you more,” Tyler hummed and kissed him quickly, grabbing the car keys out of the man’s pocket as he did so. He grinned evilly before getting into the driver’s seat, earning a groan of dissatisfaction from Josh.

\--

“Come in,” Josh called dully as he heard a knock on his door. He looked up from his paperwork, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. His cheeks were glistening with tears, and his hair was an absolute mess. The doctor stood from his seat quickly, striding over to the man. “What’s wrong?”

Tyler reached up to cover his face, sniffling. “Mom was in an accident. Some drunk truck driver,” he mumbled into his palms, voice weak. His frame was shaking.

“Oh, no,” Josh’s mouth dropped open, and he pulled the brunette into his arms. Tyler held onto him tightly, tucking his face into the crook of the surgeon’s neck. “I’m so sorry. What- Where is she?”

“They’re rushing her in right now,” he told him, shaking his head slightly. “She needs surgery, but they don’t know if she’ll make it.”

Josh resisted the urge to ask his usual medical questions, and just opted to support his boyfriend when he needed him. “She’ll be okay. I know she will.”

“I want you to do it.”

Josh frowned and pulled back slightly. “What?”

“I- I don’t want- I can’t lose her. She’s all I’ve got left-”

“You’re not gonna lose her, Tyler-”

“No, I’m not! Because you’re doing the fucking surgery!” Tyler demands, his voice breaking. “I don’t trust anyone else.”

“Tyler-”

“Please.”

Josh swallowed dryly.

“ _Doctor Dun to the E.R_ ,” sounded over the intercom. “ _Doctor Dun to the E.R._ ”

“I already told them you’re doing it,” the nurse sniffs and steps away, heading for the door. “Go change.”

With that, he disappears outside, leaving Josh alone in his quiet office. His heart started beating violently against his ribcage, and he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t fail this operation.

\--

When he had changed into his surgery uniform he walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall, taking in himself. His hair was brushed back and hidden under his cap, his eyes red from rubbing them too much the past ten minutes. He couldn’t help but wonder if Tyler would hold a grudge against him if the job was unsuccessful. His hands shook as he tucked the strings of his mask behind his ears. _You’ve done this surgery a hundred times before_ , he thought to himself. _This is no different. You can do it._

“Tyler’s not joining us today? He’s your favorite nurse,” Mark questioned as he came to fetch him.

“It’s his mother, Mark,” Josh sighed.

“Oh,” the man’s eyes widened.

“Yeah.”

\--

Tyler was sat right outside the operating room, impatiently waiting for the surgery to end. Josh worked fast, so he hoped it would be over soon. He was staring at the wall opposite him, mind churning. He didn’t know what he’d do if his mother didn’t make it.

_Don’t think like that, Tyler. Josh is the best surgeon on the east coast. She’ll be back to normal in no time._

\--

“Forceps,” Josh’s voice shook slightly as he glanced at the female nurse who stood where Tyler usually stood. She swiftly handed over the equipment. The consistent sound of the heart monitor kept the doctor sane as he worked. It was not looking good, and her heart seemed ready to give up.

_Please don’t. Tyler needs you._

His hands shook, and he took a moment to calm himself down. He knew what to do, and he knew how to do it.

The sharp sound of the heart monitor flat lining rang through the room.

The consistent beeping was gone.

“No,” Josh breathed, and reached into the open body, gently grabbing onto the heart, hoping to restart it. “Please.”

After several tries, Mark stepped up to him, grabbing his hand and pulling it away. “She’s gone.”

“No, she’s not,” he protested, and attempted to push the man away.

“Josh,” Mark raised is voice. “You did your best, but it didn’t work out, alright?”

“She can’t die!” the doctor exclaimed, stepping away from the operating table. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him. “Guys,” he breathed, voice breaking. “Please.”

“There’s nothing more we can do,” Patrick spoke up, bearing a somber expression. “I’m sorry.”

“Who’s gonna tell him?” Josh asked out loud, not actually intending to. The rest of the team understood what he meant, as they were all aware this was Tyler’s mother.

“I think you should do it,” Mark replied quietly, eyes cast low. “You’re close with him.”

All the surgeons were silent, no one knowing what to say. They all knew and loved Tyler. None of them wanted to see him be shattered.

\--

Tyler’s head snapped up as he heard a door open. He immediately stood as he saw Josh exit the operating room. He hadn’t changed out of his blue uniform yet, which made the younger frown.

“How is she?” Tyler questioned as he walked over. His voice shook. The doctor was looking at the floor, gaze empty. His hands were hanging loosely by his sides, and his lips were set in a straight line. Tyler repeated himself, harder this time; “How is she?”

“I’m sorry, Tyler,” Josh’s whispered after a moment. Their eyes met.

“What do you mean?”

“She didn’t… She didn’t make it.”

Tyler shook his head in disbelief as tears started rolling down his cheeks. “Don’t fuck with me. It’s not funny, Josh.”

“I’m not- I… We did everything we could.”

“Clearly, it wasn’t good enough!” he yelled, stepping closer and staring down his boyfriend. He grabbed onto Josh’s uniform, pulling him a bit closer. “How could you do this to me!?” He cried, a hand coming up to punch the man in the shoulder multiple times. It hurt. “Why!?”

Josh stood still, letting the younger assault his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say. The man before him was sobbing now, screaming incomprehensible sentences at him. The grip on his uniform was tugging him downwards as Tyler’s knees gave out beneath him. “I trusted you!”

Before the man could hit the floor, Mark was by his side, pulling him away from the surgeon. “Tyler, stop- I… Come here.”

The nurse let himself be tugged back, and latched onto Mark for support. The man held him as he bawled, stroking his back gently. Mark’s eyes were trained on Josh, eyes clouded with worry.

\--

Josh punched the bathroom wall, growling angrily as the hot water ran over his back. She could have lived. If only he had worked _faster_. If only he had done it _differently_. The tears running down his cheeks mixed with the warm water, dripping down his body. He turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. He immediately glanced at his phone on the counter, sighing when he saw no new calls or messages from Tyler. It had only been a five days, but without his boyfriend, it felt like years.

He exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and headed for his bedroom. The sound of Baymax’ paws padding over the floor made him feel less alone. The dog followed him into the room, and jumped onto the bed. He tugged on a pair of pyjama bottoms, before crawling under the covers.

\--

“I miss her.”

Josh was interrupted from his restless slumber and pried his eyes open. To his surprise, on the bed beside him sat Tyler, his face puffy and hair a mess. Josh’s heart broke at the sight. The man was stroking Baymax’ fur gently, tears on his cheeks. “I can’t believe she’s gone.”

“Tyler,” The doctor’s voice broke as he shuffled closer to his boyfriend.

“The funeral’s tomorrow. Come with me? I can’t do it alone.”

“Of course, baby,” Josh nodded. “Of course I will.”

“Mark told me what happened,” the brunette mumbled as he lay down, wiping at his nose with the sleeve of his jumper. “I know you couldn’t do anything.”

“Come here,” Josh sighed softly as he opened his arms. Tyler settled down close to him, tucking his face into the crook of his neck, and yet again, the tears started falling.

\--

The funeral was hard for everyone. Tyler held his hand through the entire ceremony, and leant on him for support. They did get some dirty looks, and Josh couldn’t understand how people could be so cruel at a time like this. Mrs. Joseph’s friends and acquaintances all offered the man their condolences. The family kept quiet, too lost in their own grief to speak to one another. Tyler held a short speech, which ended in more tears, and as a result Josh broke down as well.

Josh’s heart ached for him.

\--

It had been three weeks since the funeral when Tyler finally smiled genuinely again. Josh had come home from work to find the younger on his couch, watching Nightcrawler with Baymax in his lap. He’d been staying at his place a lot lately, and the doctor didn’t really mind. “You watching Jake Gyllehaal without me?” he called as he walked over.

The man glanced up at him, flashing a forced smile. “Yeah, sorry,” he breathed and patted the space next to him on the sofa. The doctor settled close as Tyler paused the movie. “How was work?”

“Oh, you know… Intense,” Josh sighed and started loosening his tie. Tyler hummed in reply before swatting the elder’s hands away from the tie, reaching up to help him undo it. “Thank you, baby.”

Tyler responded by pulling him in for a soft kiss, cupping his face gently. It had been a while since the brunette had taken initiative for them to be close, and it was a welcome change.

The tender moment was interrupted by Baymax nosing at their faces, wanting to be a part of the cuddle. Tyler pulled back with a laugh, looking at the dog in amusement. Josh’s eyes widened as he heard that lovely laughter he had been aching to hear.

“Looks like he’s still not used to daddy having someone else around, hmm?” Tyler cooed and scratched the grinning dog behind his ear. He turned to look at the elder, who was staring at him with adoration clear in his eyes.

“I love you so much,” Josh breathed, a smile breaking out across his face.

Tyler smiled in return – genuine and beautiful. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, lights can't go out during a surgery! they do of course have emergency lights and all that jazz. it was just for ~The Drama~  
> so don't worry if you or anyone you know is getting surgery :)
> 
> THANKS FOR READING ILY


End file.
